El reemplazo
by Arwon
Summary: creian que Snape era malo? miren a Hattie, su reemplazante, es todavia peor...basado en la realidad...capitulo 3, Hermione toma una desicion...lo suplico, reviews!
1. la reemplazante

Bn aca mi fic...esto lo saque de la vida real...bn saludo para mis compañeras que lean esto...para que revivan algo que pasa a diarioXD

Disclaimer: si Harry Potter Fuera mio muxos personajes seguirían vivos y otros estarian muertos...ademas que seria multimillonaria y no estaria escribiendo un fanfic

Aclaraciones:

_Letra en cursiba son pensamientos_

-despues del guion son lo que dicen..

este fic esta supuestamente en el año seis(si, si lo lei...) pero no quiero spoilear..asique supuestamente todo sigue igual...

bn ahora:

la reemplazante

Era una mañana tranquilala nieve empezaba a caer y el ambiente estaba hermoso, era una mañana perfecta.

Harry Ron y Hermione estaban apaciblemente sentados tomando su desayuno cuando de repente Dumbledore se levantó, inmediatamente en el gran salón aparecio un silencio

-Estimados alumnos, quiero informales que el profesor Severus Snape ha tenido algunos problemas y se ausentará durante todo el segundo y tercer trimestre- En el gran comedor empezó a subir el ruido

-Snape se ausentara? Podria ser mejor?- susurro Ron a Harry

- silencio! Bn...ahora nuestro querido profesor ha dejado una reemplazante, el mismo la ha escojido..ella es...bn..mejor sigan comiendo la conoceran en sus clases

el desayuno siguió,pero ahora mas animado

-Qn será?-preguntó al aire Hermione

.Ojala fuera simpatica...pero si Snape la escojio...-dijo Ron

-NO DEVEMOS DUDAR DEL PROFESIONALISMO D NUESTRO PROFESOR- dijo Hermione escandalizada

-Bn, pero me pregunto que sera..a lo mejor una mujer lobo...- Ron seguia con sus deducciones

-no, eso es imposible-dijo Harry tajante- él dia a los hombres lobo..no recuerdas a Lupin...

-Saben- Seamus habia empezado a hablar- podria ser una vampira...la novia de Snape!

-Bn sea lo que sea...la veremos dentro de dos horas y a mi ya se me hace tarde para Aritmancia nos vemos!

Ya habian pasado dos horas y estaban todos los Griffindors y Slytherings en la sala de pociones...todos pensando quien rayos seria esta maestra hasta que la puerta se abrió y entro una señora baja, pelo negro y liso hasta los hombros el cual estabatomado en un moño con una mariposa. Morena, ojos cafes con delgados anteojos al igual que ella(delgada) al parecer estaba de buien humor..de hecho, parecia simpatica

-bn clase, soi la reemplazante de ese vampiro-de-pelo-grasiento Snape- todos los de Griffindor sonrieron con suficiencia- mi nombre es Hattie..y en esta clase habran dos posibilidades, primera: ustedes se portan bn, me escuxan y todos somos felices en la clase, o dos: no me excusan ni dejan hablar y yo les hago la vida imposible, ustedes deciden

-Al parecer no es ta simpatica como creimos, no Ron?-dijo Harry

- El cuatro ojos de la ultima fila me va a decir su nombre

_que buen oido..me da miedo! _penso Ron

-m-mi nombre es Harry Potter

-bn Potter, que le estaba diciendo a su compañero...como lo llamo? A si! Ron

-y-yo no dije nada, maestra-Harry estaba atrapado en sus ojos_ Dios es peor que Snape! Si ella me esta controlando ahora..sabra lo que pienso?_

-Se lo que estas pensando Harry, ahora cierra la puerta del aula por fuera

-p.pe-perdon?

-que salgas de mi aula por un momento para reflexionar..Dios mio ademas de feo, lento!

-Pe-pero si yo no ise nada!

-Si si claro, Anda a decirle eso a Mcgonagal, a Dumbledor, al Papa o a George Bush porque a MI! No me importa

-Disculpe profesora-dijo hermione-pero creo que...

-Tu nombre

-Granger, Hermione Granger

-bn Granger creo que te ves muxo mejor con la boca cerrada, ademas no te vi levantar la mano

-E-es- esque yo crei que

- el yo crei que y el yo pense que son hermanos del equiboQUE

-Asi se habla maestra-por el lado de Slythering un rubio hablaba

-quien es Usted y quien le dio permiso para hablar?-pregunto Hattie

-Malfoi, Draco Malfoi- dijo el rubio al estilo de James Bond

-Adivino- dijo Hattie suspirando-el adulador y preferido del maestro, ademas de extremamente arrogante por su estatus social, no? Dejeme decirle, señor Malfoi que yo no tengo una lista de preferidos, sino una lista de odiados, y Usted acaba de entrar en ella, señorita Granger, dje entrar al señor Potter

Malfoi se sentó, se sentia humillado...lista de odiados? Que estaria pensando ese Snape al dejar a esta maestra loca?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras en el despacho de Dumbledore

-bien, creo que Hattie será una buena medida...Severus me matará cuando sepa que eche al maestro que mandó y que lo suplante con una comapera de escuela...ahh! que delicioso esta este caramelo de Limon

continuara...

jajaj que les parecio? Asi es mi vida a diario, todo lo que dice Hattie es lo que dice una profesora mia...y es gracioso..claro mientras no se las tome con tigo TT.TT bn...si les gusto lo encontraron patetioco..me compadecen, pues, me dejan un Rewiew wenup eso...


	2. clases

Bn, aquí la continuación, perdón por haberlos dejado tanto tiempo..pero es que la inspiracion me faltaba -.-U I'm so sorry, realmente, me siento culpable¡

Disclaimer: mi ingles es muy pobre para ser capas de escribir un libro entero...y no gano mas que reviews si escribo esto

aclaraciones

-en esta forma lo que dicen

_"-en esta forma lo que piensan-"_

Clases

Las siguientes clases no fueron mejores, algunos ingenuos habían creído que la distracción era una opción...pobres..las tareas que les caían no podían ser mas grandes

-al parecer, hay mas gente con la neurona dormida que de costumbre mm, a ver...voy a bucear en este charco de conocimiento...srMalfoy-

-si señorita?-pregunto Malfoy atento

-para que sirve un Bezoar?

-para alegrar un día?-pregunto Malfoy

-que estaba haciendo?

-nada¡

-¬¬

-yo, este, yo...-

-usted cree que soy tonta o queme hago?-Malfoy no sabia que responder-ahora...dígame que hacia?

-NADA¡-

-cuéntate una de pistoleros, que es mas interesante, que hacías?

-pensaba!

-En que?

en su clase, señorita!-_"-Dios mio, que hago?-"_

-bn, por culpa del señor Malfoy todos van a tener que hacer un trabajo para mañana de 100 paginas sobre...mm...sobre...LA HORMIGA!

-pero..profesora!-Hermione levantó la mano al ver la cara de odio de Hattie

-bn, Granger, azótame con tu pregunta

-que tiene que ver la hormiga con pociones?

-nada! Ahora que lo dices...el ensayo será sobre lo que tiene que ver la hormiga y pociones... y no tienen que mirar feo a señor Malfoy, ni a la señorita Granger, solo diganle que lo ven en el patio a las cinco y media...bn, pueden irse

Oh si! Otra "estupenda" clase con Hattie después de una "increíble" mañana con ella para los Slytherings...todos los alumnos estaban cansados... y todavía quedaban meses...

Harry Ron y Hermione estaban en la biblioteca buscando sobre la dichosa hormiga...con una mínima esperanza de encontrar algo sobre ese estúpido insecto, de pronto capto su atención una imagen un : Dractanto extrañao Malfoy, solo, sin su apariencia de idiota, durmiendo sobre un libro

-pobre...-dijo Hermione

-como que pobre?-dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez, molestos

-Hattie no los ha dejado dormir desde que llegó mas de dos horas diarias...-dijo Hermione-va a despertarlos alrededor de las 4:00 am cuando la mayoria se ha quedado hasta tarde haciendo sus estúpidos trabajos-en eso vieron c0mo Malfoy despertaba, era cierto, se veía mal, estaba mas pálido que de costumbre y bajo sus ojos habían unas enormes ojeras

-no puedo creer que diga esto...pero extraño a Snape-dijo Harry-hasta sus insultos eran de mejor calidad...

-Tenemos que hacer algo para que se valla!-Dijo Hermione-Tal ves...si nadie hiciera los trabajos, y las clases fueran insoportables, querría irse

-He, Hermione?o.o-dijo Ron-no, tu no puedes ser Hermione

-es buena idea..tenemos que decirle a los Slytherings-dijo Harry, sin tomar en cuenta al pelirrojo-le diré a Malfoy

-Harry?o.o-Ron tenia los ojos muy abiertos...Hermione proponiendo ir contra las reglas y Harry proponiendo ir con Malfoy¿quiénes eran ellos y que habían hecho con sus amigos?

-que quieres, Potter

-quieres deshacerte de Hattie si o no?

-bueno...si-

entonces escúchame, tal ves si todos no portamos mal, ella se canse y quiera irse..además ustedes podrían intentar revelarse en las mañanas...

-ya lo intentamos...-dijo Draco con cara de cansancio-fue horrible, saco a todos, uno por uno de la cama, y nos tiro al agua fría, sin importarle si estábamos vestidos o no TT.TT...-Draco no tubo que seguir, Harry entendía y lo compadecía de todo corazón

-y...lo intentamos?-preguntó Harry

-pasare la voz-dijo Malfoy, y en los corazones de ambos chicos, antes rivales, ahora colegas, creció una llama de esperanza, y ambos comenzaron a temblar de emoción...Iban a derrocar el reinado de la bruja!

Pronto la noticia se extendió por todos los estudiantes, y todos aquello que tenían clases al día siguiente decidieron seguir el plan

-Buenos días-dijo la señora al entrar a la mazmorra llena de alumnos de quinto grado, pero de ellos nadie respondió, Gini y sus amigas solo se reían, y había un grupo que hablaba fuertemente, Hattie solo sonrió malignamente-Si no se callan tendré que hacer esto-alzo un poco la voz, con una sonrisa sádica en los labios-quiero que hagan un ensayo de mil paginad sobre...el felix felicis-todos se callaron de inmediato menos un pequeño grupito de cuatro chicas, una de pelo castaño, poco mas debajo de los hombros y ojos pardos, otra de pelo castaño claro, un poco mas arriba de los hombros, ojos claros, la tercera de pelo castaño tmbn, pero a mas debajo de los hombros, ojos cafés, un poco mas bajita, y la ultima pelo igualmente castaño hasta los hombros y ojos cafés igualmente, al parecer niuna había escuchado-a ver...que es un Bezoar...Inés

-si señorita?-pregunto la chica de ojos claros relajadamente

-responde ¬¬

-que cosa? o.o

-estabas conversando-dijo soltando un suspiro

-le juro que es 1° vez¡

¡-y si es ultima tmbn, me da lo miiiiiismo, igual quedas castigada doble con un ensayo de 100 hojas sobre adverbios..ahora...srita...Loobegood

-si?-pregunto Luna

-izo el ensayo sobre la Mariposa que le envié ayer?

-n..no-Hattie se puso furiosa

-estoy convencida de que tu religión te prohíbe hacer tareas

-pero...

-tiemble tierra¡ con que nos vendrá Loovegod ahora

-nada-dijo Luna resignada

-bn, tráiganme sus ensayos

-nadie?-preguntó levantando una ceja-bn, quiero ver ese ensayo mas el de felix ferlicis y otro sobre norma lengua y habla para mañana..a e Inés no queda exenta del suyo, pueden irse

poco después los sextos de Griffindor y Slithering llegaron, primero los Slytherings, luego los Griffindor..el ultimo en entrar fue Neville, quien ya no tenia tanto miedo.

Por primera ves en dos siglos, todos los alumnos se sentaron juntos, y todos conversaron, aunque no fueran realmente conversaciones..pero no peleaban

-Otra clase ruidosa, eh?-Hattie dijo al legar-ustedes lo quisieron, quiero para mañana un ensayo de mil paginas sobre caballos..-todos se callaron inmediatamente-bn, ahora...sr Malfoy...-Malfoy comenzó a Tiritar-a ver...como esta hoy su conocimiento..para que sirve la poción sanguinis mortis

-no..no lo se

-hizo el trabajo que mande?

-no

-bn, otra mala nota mas..ahora..quien hizo el trabajo que mande?-un silencio sepulcral creció en la sala..como si hubieran dixo Voldemort-Hermione?-la chica solo se encogió de hombros-bien, quiero que todos me lo traigan mañana, y el que no lo haga..lo suspenderé-todos lo alumnos sintieron un escalofrió, Neville pensó que diría su abuela, Hermione vio su excelente expediente arruinado, Ron vio a su madre furiosa, Malfoy pensó en las torturas que sufriría y Harry vio la mano de Voldemort en esto, además de un horrible tiempo con sus tíos, todos tenían miedo, y decidieron una cosa: debían hacer este trabajo

continuara...

bn, hasta aquí mi imaginación..prometo que lo continuare¡ aunque me demore -.-U es que pasarlo a computador también cuesta¡ pero bueh¡ se que no le interesa mi vida privada, asi que a los reviews:

Chica.Padfoot.xD:.porque lata? Es un chiste tenerla de profesora..bueno, a menos que le de con tigo... profesoras peores? Pobre xD. Gracias por tu review

CaroPotter muchas gracias por el review¡ y no es tan mala la profesora¡ es mas divertida que nada

quitimporta: gracias por el review, y si..uno igual se rie D

bn, si les gusto o no, no pierden nada dejando un lindo review D lo único que lograran es hacerme inmensamente feliz

Arwon


	3. la venganza

Bn, lo siento muxo por la demora, en vdd q no fue intencional, es que quienes me ayudaban en la recolección de información(frases)ademas q estube muy ocupada...muchas pruebas! TT.TT mi vida es tragica muchas veses, sabian?(bn, le estoi poniendo color -.-UU) bn, ahora lo que les interesa, solo una cosa mas:

Disclaimer: me encantaria tener los millones de rowling

La venganza

Draco despertó lentamente..realmente no quería, estaba teniendo un muy buen sueño...de pronto tomo en cuenta un detalle...no estaba tapado..de hecho...estaba en un sillón

"-q demon...por que no estoi en mi cama? tal vez...EL TRABAJO!" abrió los ojos rápidamente intentando buscar el pergamino "-Dios...que ise?" se preguntaba mientras tomaba el pergamino y veía la hora...o no...ya eran las 6:30, eso no podía ser bueno, todavía le quedaban dos ensayos por hacer! Fue al baño a ducharse y luego al gran comedor...tal ves podría conseguir algo, después de todo...es era el gran Draco Malfoy, no?

El comedor estaba vacío, solo había uno que otro profesor, tomo asiento en una mesa y comenzó a comer apresuradamente, parándose al rato, saliendo del comedor chocó con alguien, dispuesto a hacer un infierno la vida de quien se había impuesto en su camino se levantó

-Granger...

-me alegra verte, Malfoy-dijo la nombrada tomando algunos pergaminos de su mochila-toma, este pergaminos es tuyo, junto a este, son los trabajos que nos mando Hattie, luego te enseño el hechizo con que cambie palabras letras, por ahora, debes darle esto-dijo pasándole una pila de pergaminos-a los de tu grado, todos tienen nombre y sus letras, así que no se confundan, esto es para una E asegurada, ahora debo irme, hay alguien de otras casas dentro?

-yo... creo q no-dijo Draco algo aturdido por el discurso que había hecho Granger

-bn, me voy...un gracias de ves en cuando por salvarte el pellejo no estaría mal, e Malfoy?-

-lo que digas-dijo sintiéndose mas tranquilo, y, aunque no lo asumiera jamás, agradeciendo de todo corazón a Granger por haberlo salvado así.

La clase estaba ruidosa, todos esperaban que Hattie por algún divino milagro se hubiera enfermado, pero no...

-buenos días clase, hoy vengo d armas tomar-dijo tranquilamente, luego de un rato de silencio volvió a tomar la palabra-debería suspenderlos a todos por no reírse del chiste de la profesora-dijo nuevamente, y todos se asustaron demasiado-bn, quien no izo el ensayo, que levante la mano-todos los presentes se quedaron quietos-eso es bueno, ahora valan trayéndomelos-dijo viendo la larga fila q se formaba y recibiendo los trabajos de cada uno

-pro, profesora..-dijo Neville entregándole el trabajo

-si?-dijo lentamente

-cree q me sacare una buena nota?

-milagros no hago, ahora deje que siga la fila

-si-dijo bajando la cabeza

-bn, ahora-dijo al estar sentados todos nuevamente-ojala Dios quiera nos ampare y tengamos una buena clase...Granger?-dijo al ver que la nombrada levantaba una mano

-es que...profesora, yo...tengo una pregunta...pero no de la materia...pero es importante...pero quiero ver si...

-a ver...tienes una pregunta..que no es pregunta pero q si es finalmente?

-este..si, algo así...

-tiemble tierra! Sabes que? no me interesa, ahora estamos con MI clase, cuando será el día, cuando será el dia chianchi en que hagas preguntas apropiadas?

-yo...-Hermione iba a hablar cuando noto la mirada de odio de su profesora-lo siento-dijo mordiéndose la lengua..esta bien, ahora esto SI era personal, iba a hacer a Hattie sufriera, porque nadie, es decir, NADIE se metía con ella y la obligaba a disculparse, esta ves iba a superar a Hattie en todo, y no le importaba si era por nada, ella se vengaría. Así comenzó la clase, Hermine se dedico a mirar a la profesora guardando en su mente cada palabra

-y usted.?-le dijo Hattie de pronto-q acaso toma apuntes en un pergamino imaginario?

-estoy excusando!-alego Hermione

-me importa un comino, en mi clase se pone atención y se toman apuntes, entendido?

-si..- dijo Hermione mas mosqueada todavía comenzando a escribir

-y al resto de la clase, me gustaría q se comportaran maduramente, como la edad que se supone que tienen, es la tercera hora, pero es la tercera hora!

Asi paso otra alegre y entretenida clase junto a la linda y tierna Hattie, cn mas de un alumno intentando hacer un plan para eliminar a Hattie, y con una sola chica dispuesta a hacerlo realmente, haciendo planes, donde iban a estar involucrados por lo menos dpos pobres chicos, lo cuales muy posiblemente, si iban a ayudar, si no qurian morir lentamente...

Continuara...

Bn, ahora las respuestas a los reviews:

**AnAbLaCk0516**:. En vdd tienes una igual? Cm se llama? Jajaja aunque la mia no es de geografia... ojala te haya gustado esta continuación

**Sara Morgan Black**:. Jajajaj en vdd tienes una igual? Jajaj si es simpatica, y como muy pocas veses se las toma cn migo, yo disfruto jaja ojala te guste este capitulo


End file.
